Darna
Darna (2005) 'Plot' Evil Queen Braguda together with her race the Anomalka attacks the planet of Marte. Surprised by the attack, Adran, Queen of the Adranika, realizes that Braguda is eager to possess the Adranika's powers. To avoid taking their power, Adran gives a white stone to Aio who is tasked to give it to whoever is worthy to inherit it. Aio escapes to Earth before Braguda can destroy the planet Marte. Braguda follows Aio, and when Aio reaches the earth's atmosphere, Braguda disables her spaceship and it crashes while the white stone fall out of the ship where the young Narda discovers it. Aio survives the crash and meets Narda to tell her to keep the stone until the right time comes to receive "the call". After eight years, Aio secretly disguises as an old beggar calls Narda through a telepathic message. The message tells that Narda is the sole inheritor of the power of the Adranika and she will protect the earth from evil. After Narda hears the message, the word "Darna" appears in the white stone and she is instructed to swallow it and yell "Darna". Narda follows the instructions and becomes the superheroine Darna. Darna returns to her mortal state when she utters the word Narda and then the white stone comes out from her mouth. After Braguda discovers that Narda possesses the white stone, she and her minions try to steal the white stone. Braguda's intention is to combine the power of the magic white stone with her magic black stone so that she can transform the Planet Earth into another "Planet Marte" and mutate all human beings into Anomalkans so that they can survive in the new environment and serve Braguda in her quest for galactic domination. Those servants of Braguda who are sent to fight Darna and cause havoc in Metro Manila include Mambabarang, Dr. Zombie, Sulfura, Nosforamus (resurrected father of Narda) and Valentina the half-sister of Narda whom she once thought was her cousin. However, Narda is able to defend the city against her enemies. 'Origin of Narda' Once thought of as the daughter of Totoy and Ising, Narda is really the biological daughter of Mulong's half-sister, Prospera and her true love, Rafael. When Prospera was pregnant with Narda she discovered a space craft that had crashed on her land one fateful evening. As she approached the craft, a dying alien being (an Anomalkan) emerged and transferred its alien seed to Prospera. The alien fled to Earth in the hope of escaping the massacre of infants that Braguda had ordered on the Planet Marte. Braguda's rampage was in response to a prophecy that predicted her death one day at the hands of a fellow Anomalkan. To try to avoid her fate, Braguda ordered the killing of all Anomalkan infants that could oppose her one day. But one Anomalkan managed to escape the planet Marte and in doing so crash landed on Earth. To help bring about the fulfillment of the prophecy, the fugitive Anomalkan impregnated the earth female Prospera in the hopes that the blending of their species would create a new breed of Anomalkan: strong and reliant enough to survive in Earth's environment. Prospera now carried two babies, one completely human (a product of her relationship with Rafael) and the other a monstrous Anomalkan humanoid. When Prospera gave birth, she discovered her human child to be perfectly normal and was horrified at her alien one. She carried her alien child to the spaceship in the hopes of killing it there but when the child suddenly shapeshifted to resemble a normal child, Prospera took it back home. When she returned, her normal baby had disappeared (who unknown to her was stolen by Mulong when his wife's own baby died in birth). Prospera planned to name her human child "Valentina" now gave this name to her alien baby. 'Origin of the Magic White Stone' Braguda revealed to Valentina the origins of the two stones and the prophecy. The Anomalkans originally owned the two stones which came from two powerful planets that were destroyed when they collided. They were created in the wake of that cosmic event. The first Anomalkan Queen obtained these two stones and passed them on to succeeding generations. 'The Power and Properties of Darna's Magic White Stone' The White Stone of the Adranika (a.k.a. Darna’s Magic White Stone) - properties as revealed in the latest TV series: Contained within the magic white stone of the Adranika is the very essence of this noble race’s power. When this mystic talisman is ingested by the Earth girl, Narda - she is able to channel the persona of Darna by yelling this name. But ingesting the stone and yelling the name is not enough in channeling the “spirit of the stone”. She must have a pure heart with a selfless dedication to protecting the innocent and vanquishing evil. Narda cannot become Darna if her motivations are fueled by hatred and/ or vengeance. The power of Darna cannot be harnessed properly by a person easily allow themselves to be overcome by their emotions and/or selfish desire. Discipline and training is essential. This is why it is forbidden for the host to fall in love or to be selfish. More importantly, the Darna persona (which is the very embodiment of Adranikan power) cannot be channeled by just anyone. Only a person chosen by the magic stone itself can become Darna and that is Narda, also known as “the chosen one”. The white stone may be the only one of its kind but it does have an opposite- the Black Stone of the Anomalka which is under the possession of Braguda - the Queen of Darkness and ruler of the Anomalkas (Planet Marte's evil underground dwelling race). Braguda has long sought the Adranikan stone because anyone who possesses both the black stone of the Anomalka and the white stone of the Adranika will have the power necessary to conquer and dominate any planet. Although Braguda cannot channel the persona of “Darna” should she manage to acquire it, she can utilize the stone’s energy to boost her own and be a threat to the universe. This is why the magic white stone must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Braguda. Darna (2009) 'Plot' Darna tells the story of Narda (Marian Rivera), an attractive young woman who grows up in an orphanage and lives a happy, quiet and simple life until she becomes the heiress of a stone that gives her super powers. Narda eventually meets her childhood sweetheart Eduardo (Mark Anthony Fernandez) at the same orphanage. Hopes of nurturing romantic relationship between the two went kaput after Narda's friend, Valentina, fell for Eduardo. Narda then learns that she is the anointed one chosen to save the world from evil forces. Nursing a broken heart, Narda declines because she believes that a simple and crippled woman like her cannot take such a huge responsibility. The four Villains are revealed to be encased in hail-blocks, but Dr.Morgan Quickly acquires them, another scientist behind stated that The Lady leech is the most powerful creature among the four, based on the Military files, later the four managed to escape. The Town was devastated by the arrival, of the Villains, Hawk Woman, Demon Woman, Tree Woman, and The lady leech, they wreak havoc in the town, they want to see Darna but instead was faced by The Keeper of The Stone. The Villains stated that they will only stop if the Guardian will give them the Stone's power, The Guardian agreed for the sake of the people. They eventually Guardian and the Villains meet at the forest, there the Villains absorbed and gained darna's abilities, however the darkness consumes the. and was imprisoned in a portal. Now the limp Narda faced the Guardian and accepts the Stone, she will become the greatest opponent of evil lurking on our World, she also must retrieved her stolen powers before it's too late. Category:Live Action Category:Philippine Live Action Category:2000-2009